Question: Use the given information to make a logical conclusion, if possible. If it is Saturday, then you don't have to go to school. If you don't have to go to school, then you can play in the park.
Answer: Identify the first hypothesis , the first conclusion , the second hypothesis , and the second conclusion Do the two sentences come in the form "If , then . If , then ", where first conclusion and second hypothesis are the same? In other words, do the sentences look like ${P}\implies {Q}$ ${Q}\implies {R}$ Yes. Because the middle two statements both say you don't have to go to school , we can chain the statements together: ${P}\implies{Q}\implies{R}$ or "it is Saturday" $\implies$ "you don't have to go to school" $\implies$ "you can play in the park" We can now remove the middle statement, and arrive at the conclusion "it is Saturday" $\implies$ "you can play in the park". So, the answer is "If it is Saturday, then you can play in the park."